


SPIDERWAVE

by Addyy_17



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), The Turning (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Finger Sucking, First Love, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masochism, Murder, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Penis Size, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addyy_17/pseuds/Addyy_17
Summary: Madison Russell acaba de cumplir dieciocho años, viene de una familia con bastante poder adquisitivo gracias a los empleos de sus padres, sin embargo al rechazar una importante oferta de estudio en una prestigiosa Universidad de Londres, decide tomar un destino  distintos al que sus padres tenían pensando para ella. Su pasión siempre fue la música y quiere dedicarse a ello.Al ser una chica sin un destino claro además de la música, su camino se cruzará con el de un chico el cual hará que su vida de un giro que la tomara por sorpresa. No obstante, el joven Fairchild no es todo lo que aparenta.
Relationships: Miles Fairchild/Madison Russell
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia “Crackship” para los que no saben lo que es es una relación entre dos personajes que no comparten un mismo mundo ficticio por decirlo de alguna manera, no están dentro del mismo universo. Originalmente tengo esta historia publicada en otro sitio pero quería hacerlo por aquí también, no había visto muchos fanfics de esta pareja así que me pareció una buena idea. Espero lea guste!
> 
> Advertencia; la mayoría de los capítulos contendrá smut así que si no es algo con lo que te sientas cómodo mejor no lo leas y te ahorres los comentarios negativos,gracias.

Hola,mi nombre es Madison Grace Russell, para los amigos Madison o simplemente Maddie, cómo quieren llamarme, realmente me da igual si es que no me llaman por mi segundo nombre.

Bien, creo que estaría bueno comenzar,¿no?Comenzare por mi vida y de donde vengo.

Nací y crecí en Boston, es una ciudad bastante bonita que es conocida por tener universidades muy prestigiosas pero no voy a centrarme en eso. Mi familia siempre siempre fue de esas con buena estabilidad económica, mi padre se especializó por muchos años en la "Antrozoología" y "Etología", cosas que me eran interesantes pero tampoco demasiado como para seguir sus pasos. Mi madre, por otro lado, era un activista ambiental y se dedicaba al estudio de vida marina.

No voy a negar que me gusta la ciencia, me encanta y no por nada adquirí tanto conocimiento de ella gracias a mis padres, he viajado demasiado con mi madre para conferencias al igual que mi padre. Pero de tantas vueltas, ir y venir, ir y venir ... dios, ya se había vuelto tedioso y había días que prefería quedarme en mi cama jugando videojuegos. Lo único que quería era una vida normal, fuera de presiones, oír música todo el puto el día mientras comía comida chatarra y olvidarme de todo.

La relación de mis padres ha sido demasiado tensa por años. Todo a consecuencia del fallecimiento de mi hermano mayor, Andrew,yo tenía tan solo siete años pero recuerdo a la perfección el día en que se marchó para siempre por un accidente. Él venía de la escuela. Un camionero ebrio lo atropelló y murió a las horas en el hospital.

Ja, recuerdo aquel día en que Andrew me dio a comer wasabi, bueno, en realidad él me dijo que era glaseado verde o mente yo que se.

En fin, creo que no es muy bonito hablar de eso. No quiero largarme a llorar con recuerdos.

Mis padres insistieron en que fuera una universidad luego de la secundaria, quería que estudiaría biología marina y esas cosas, claro, a mi me encantaba pero no quería dedicarme a eso ni loca.

Durante unos años la música fue una buena distracción para mi, estaba todo el día escuchando música, en especial si era rock y eso me incentivo a pedirles una guitarra eléctrica para mi cumpleaños número quince.

Siempre soñé en estar en una banda o componer canciones propias. De vez en cuando lo hacía pero el tiempo no me lo permitía mucho.

Cuando les plantee a mis padres de estudiar música ambos me miraron confundidos, no podían creer que su querida hija, de excelentes notas y amante de la ciencia estuviera diciendo algo así. Por obvias razones no se tomaron bien que rechazara la oportunidad de ir a la Universidad _Northeastern_.

Sonará cliché pero me fui de casa. Tenía unos cuantos ahorros y eso me sirvió para viaje de sitio en sitio.

No se como pero de alguna manera llegué a Los Ángeles,California.

Ya habia estado ahí por motivos de trabajo de mis padres así que se podría decir que conocía bastante.

No sabía que hacer además de quedarme unos días en hoteles de costos accesibles.

Y entonces, cómo una luz de esperanza a mis sueños, alguien aprecio. Fue raro la forma en que me lo topé, también cliché. Yo estaba en una cafetería cenando cuando ese chico se acercó a mi y me dijo:

"Hey,¿estás sola?"

Y yo...

" ¿Acaso me ves con alguien más?"  
  


Que pregunta estúpida la de ese chico.

Este me dijo que se rio y sin darme tiempo a contestar se sentó enfrente mío. Yo la verdad no me sentí cómoda al principio pero de a poco fui agarrándole la mano a su charla, en especial cuando mencionó que estaba buscando una guitarrista para su banda. Yo llevaba mi guitarra a todos lados así que habrá sido por eso que se acercó.

Luego de cenar aquel chico me invitó a dar una vuelta. No debería hacer aceptado si tomaba en cuenta todo lo que mis padres decían de salir con extraños.

Miles Fairchild parecía cualquier cosa menos un violador, drogadicto o secuestrador. Sus rulos desordenados le daban un aspecto que a mi parecer eran geniales, su rostro medio pálido y delicado le daban un toque inigualable. Sus ojos y sonrisa eran encantadoras, ni bien me fijé en eso supe que muchas chicas estarían enloquecidas por alguien así. La forma en que se vestía era simple, iba con una chaqueta larga negra cerrada, pantalones del mismo color y unas converse azules alto desgastadas.

Miles era solo un muchacho de dieciocho años como yo, bastante amable y caballeroso. Tengo que admitir que eso me asusto, una no está acostumbrada a tanta amabilidad y menos en jóvenes. O quizás sí, no lo se, no tenía amigos.

De un día para otro ya estaba formando parte de su banda, un día antes Miles me puso a prueba frente a los otros miembros para ver cómo tocaba. Les encanto y Miles no dudo ni un segundo en integrarme.

Para diciembre de ese año – 1997 – la banda se volvió relativamente conocida en la ciudad y estado, " _Spiderweb_ " llenaba teatros, todo de maravilla. Por cierto, la banda tiene ese nombre porque Miles tiene una ligera obsesión con las arañas. A mi no me gustan en lo absoluto pero bueno, así son sus gustos.

Miles siempre se comportaba diferente a mi lado, fue fácil darme cuenta de ello a los meses de integrarme. Se lo veía más animado hablando conmigo que con Jessica y Robert.

Empecé a sospechar que tenía algo conmigo, quizás que gustaba mío, no lo sé.

Y es aquí cuando digo lo obvio.

Miles me gustaba. Caí en sus encantos y en su delicadeza. Siempre tan lindo,gentil, incluso nos juntábamos en la semana.

Me sentía como si fuera un insecto y me hubiera quedado atrapada en una telaraña.

Su telaraña.


	2. “Whole lotta love ”

Desperté sobre las nueve de la mañana, era de despertar temprano. Esa mañana me encontraba con los nervios al máximo, en la noche tendríamos una función y debíamos de estar en el teatro para ensayar en la tarde, ya hacía unos meses que estaba en "Spiderwave" y todo había ido de maravilla, me llevaba bien con los integrantes, sobre todo Miles quien había sido el que me encontró e integró.

Esa noche iría un productor a vernos, Miles no los comentó el día anterior y obviamente no podíamos estar más emocionados con tal noticia. Si a ese productor le gustaba lo que oía y veía podría darnos una chance,quien sabe. Entre todos el más entusiasmo era Miles, un poco más que estaba rezándole a dios – cabe recalcar que que soy Atea – para no cargarla y echar las cosas a perder. No quería decepcionar a Miles, tampoco es que fuese mi jefe pero era el líder de la banda y por supuesto mi amigo.

Para intentar relajarme tome una ducha larga, amaba el agua caliente caer por mi desnudo cuerpo, me causaba mucha satisfacción y por unos minutos lograba despejar mi mente de cualquier pensamiento negativo. Uno de esos eran mis padres, ellos no se habían contactado conmigo desde que me fui, sin embargo yo enviaba mensajes de voz para que estos sonaran en la contestadora, a pesar de toda la mierda quería que supieran que me encontraba bien, al fin y al seguían siendo mis padres y los amaría de por vida.

Luego de ducharme fui a la habitación y me puse lo primero que tenía a mano. Me coloqué la ropa interior, unos vaqueros algo holgados, un suéter beige y el calzado deportivo que siempre usaba que eran unas converse blancas. Tenía hambre, la noche anterior había encargado pizza pero no había comido demasiado. En la nevera había dejado la caja y en ella unos cuantos trozos de la pizza con pepperoni. Quizás no era el desayuno más nutritivo pero vaya que es rica la pizza fría.

Desayune dos trozos junto a un vaso de agua, era lo que había. Hice una nota mental de pasar por el supermercado.

La televisión a la mañana era algo aburrida, lo único que pudo mantenerme con los ojos en la la pantalla fueron caricaturas que solía mirar cuando era niña. A veces quisiera volver a esa edad donde todo parecía ser más sencillo, pero claro, uno a esa edad piensa que lo más terrible es hacer la tarea de la escuela o cosas por el estilo.

Para al mediodía comencé a afinar mi guitarra y tocar un poco, me mantuve así un rato hasta que oí sonar el teléfono de la cocina. Me levante del sofá y fui hasta la cocina, supuse que sería algunos de los chicos, Robert siempre pasaba a buscarme.

Sin embargo, al tomar el teléfono escuché esa característica voz calmada que me provoco escalofríos:

—Hey, Maddie.

—¿Que pasa,Miles? Es raro que estes llamándome.

Oí una risita desde el otro lado de la línea.

— Lo sé, es que quería saber si querías ir más temprano al teatro. Es que necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

—¿Y qué hay de Jessica y Robert?

– Ellos estarán ahí para las tres, pero necesito hablar contigo a solas. 

Era raro que me estuviera citando para hablar, inmediatamente tuve el pensamiento de que sería algo malo, nunca lo había oído tan impaciente. Al menos conmigo.

—Oh, bueno... supongo que estaré ahí en unos minutos.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos — su voz sonó dulce y eso medio que me sonrojo, en verdad me gustaba, simplemente me sentía tonta por el hecho de que era la primera persona por la cual sentía algo así.

Luego de haberme cepillado los dientes y arreglado el cabello para estar decente, tome mi guitarra ... colgándola en mi espalda. Salí del edificio y caminé hasta la parada del bus, ahí me tocó esperar unos cinco minutos que se me hicieron eternos, el bus para fortuna de mi ansiedad social venía vacío y así se mantuvo hasta el trayecto al teatro.

Cuando llegue al sitio me di cuenta que el auto de Miles estaba estacionado a pocos metros, debía de estar esperándome adentro. 

La duda de por qué quería hablar conmigo me estaba comiendo viva. Digamos que soy y fui bastante ingenua al no darme cuenta de la razón, pero bueno, yo seguía en la mía con mis suposiciones.

El sitio estaba vacío pero ya preparado para la función de esa noche. Miles Fairchild estaba sentado en el proscenio tocando su guitarra de manera casual, por los acordes y el ritmo pude notar que se trataba de una canción de NIRVANA, esta era "Aneurysm ", en el tiempo que nos conocimos descubrí que Miles amaba aquella Banda y el difunto Kurt Cobain había sido una fuente muy potente de inspiración, pero por más de que lo conocía de hace meses, aún había cosas que desconocía, jamás me contó nada de su vida antes de la Banda.

Miles al notar mi presencia ahí subió la mirada, con una sonrisa en su rostro dejó la guitarra eléctrica azul y blanca a un lado, ese día vestía un suéter – los suéteres deben de ser su otra obsesión además de las arañas – este de lana y color bordo, su calor favorito además del negro.

— Hola, Maddie — saludó este con una cálida sonrisa.

—Hola...¿ por qué me dijiste que viniera más temprano?, en la llamada mencionaste que debías hablar importante conmigo.

La sonrisa de Miles se esfumó por un instante, se relamió los labios y soltó una risilla.

— En realidad... era una excusa para que vinieras, debes saber que me gusta mucho estar contigo. 

Fruncí el ceño, no lo capté del todo,¿Miles quería pasar tiempo conmigo o que mierda?

—¿Quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?–pregunté subiendo al escenario, Miles se había incorporado, yo al lado suyo era mucho más baja, él media cerca de un metro ochenta y yo me había estancado en el metro sesenta y cinco. 

—¿Está mal eso? Eres mi amiga y compañera de Banda. — dijo Miles encogiéndose de hombros, nunca sabré cómo carajos hace ese chico para cautivar tanto a alguien, su simple mirada café provocaba un cosquilleo en mi estómago y no era precisamente hambre.

—Bueno, pudiste haberme dicho algo como "Hey, Madison,¿quieres que nos veamos unas dos horas antes del ensayo?" Solamente para charlar y pasar tiempo" — solté una risa —.No era tan difícil algo como eso.

—Mmm, bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

Miles de acercó a mi, la distancia era tan poca que podía sentir su respiración y su aroma natural, él siempre olía bien, era bueno saber que el chico que me gustaba era aseado. 

Los rulos del muchacho lucían más desordenados de lo normal y lucía cansado, había oído por parte de los chicos que Miles tenía algunos problemas para conciliar el sueño pero nunca me atreví a preguntarle.

— Es raro,¿sabes? 

—¿Lo que es raro? —preguntó Miles.

— Que no sepamos nada del vida de cada uno, digo, lo máximo que sabes de mi es que me fui de casa y ya,¿no crees que sería bueno conocernos más? 

Miles no se mostraba muy interesado en tener que dar muchos datos de su vida, lo noté por la expresión en sus cejas, confusión e inquietud.

—N-No me siento muy bien hablando de mi, puedes contarme sobre tu vida y yo te escucharé.

—¡Oh,vamos! — insistí.

Miles negó.

— No. Solamente no me gusta,¿si? — expresó con voz temblorosa. 

Por más de que quería seguir insistiendo, finalmente cedí y me vi obligada a sonreírle.

—Está bien, no voy a obligarte, solamente quería saber un poco más de ti, eso es todo.

Deje la funda con mi guitarra sobre una de las sillas que había en el escenario. Debí de haber estado atenta cuando Miles se me acercó por la espalda, al voltearme me topé con su rostro y sus labios se unieron con los míos en un beso breve. Sonará patético pero ese había sido mi primer beso,sí, dieciocho años y jamás había besado a alguien. Estar tanto tiempo enfocada en mis estudios y en viajes hizo imposible que pudiese tener una relación o aunque sea intereses amorosos que no fueran Leonardo DiCaprio.

La sensación,a pesar de haber sido corto, fue extraña,húmeda y caliente. Ya me habia dado una idea de como sería besar pero dudaba en que algún momento ocurriera, en el amor siempre fui un asco..

Miles se quedó expectante a que dijese algo, sus manos estaban sobre mi cintura. Las retiró lentamente.

—¿ P-Por que hiciste eso,Miles? — pregunte sin saber que decir.

— Lo siento tanto,Madison, ya no puedo aguantar más. Eres muy linda,¿sabes? 

—¿Y por eso me tuviste que besar?

—Mierda, entiende que eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido,¿como no podría besarte? Desde hace tiempo vengo queriendo hacerlo pero no encontraba la oportunidad, veo que no fue tan difícil como creía.

De repente toda esa inocencia en sus ojos desapareció, fue como si de repente se hubieran oscurecido . No sabía que decir al respecto, se me cruzó la idea de responder con un "Gracias" pero, maldita sea, era muy seco y demasiado idiota. Miles Fairchild me había besado, mi primer puto beso había sido con ese chico y mi mundo parecía estar dando vueltas.

—Miles, tu y yo solo somos amigos — me dolió decirlo pero era la verdad, yo no quería ponerme en una relación aún sabiendo lo mucho que me atraía él, nunca tuve una y no me sentía preparada para afrontar algo serio.

A Miles no pareció agradarle mi respuesta. Su nariz se arrugó y sus cejas se enarcaron en una expresión entre confundida y molesta, pudo notar como los dedos de sus manos se movían ansiosamente, estos se cerraron en forma de puños. Me asuste. Tuve pensamiento fugaz y era que Miles me golpearía. Sin embargo no fue así. 

Lo siguiente volvió a tomarme por sorpresa.

Miles se lanzó sobre mi, sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y las apretó con una fuerza que creía incapaz en alguien tan delgado como él. Me dolió, manifesté mi molestia en forma de quejido. Sus labios callaron cualquier palabra que tenía en mente. Esta vez el beso no fue para nada tranquilo, los labios rosados y carnosos de Miles se movieron sobre los míos con deseo, desesperación, furia, no sabría explicarlo. Yo no quería besarlo – al menos mi parte moralmente correcta que veía inaceptable la acción –, intente apartarlo, no obstante la sensación de su lengua caliente y lisa se apoderó de mi boca, irrumpiendo en ella con descaro. Se notaba que era algo que había estado anhelando por mucho tiempo.

Fue todo demasiado rápido, de repente estábamos en los camerinos de atrás, Miles prácticamente me había cargado hasta ahí con una fuerza que otra vez, desconocía de él. Seguí sus besos de la manera más patética, hasta hace apenas uno segundos había tenido mi primer beso y ahora estaba transando, bueno, más bien era él quien lo hacía pues yo solo movía los labios confundida. 

— Mierda, Maddie, haces que mi verga este durísima — ronroneó el chico, me había colocado encima de una mesa y efectivamente podía sentir el bulto en sus pantalones oscuros de jean.

No podía ser el mismo Miles, el lindo Miles nunca diría algo tan grosero.

—M-Miles ... por favor, no digas esas cosas .

—¿Qué? ¿Que no diga lo mucho que me calientas? Oh,nena ... te cogería aquí mismo o te comería el coño hasta que grites mi nombre,créeme que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Era la primera vez en la vida que comentarios tan sucios causaran un cosquilleo en mi estomago,sobre todo más abajo.

—No puedes estar haciendo esto, no aquí.

— Me encantas, nena. Me debes ver como un puto pervertidor ahora mismo pero me la pela,me excitas mucho, a veces pienso en lo jodidamente increíble que sería coger tu culito, tan lindo y seguramente apretado.

Besó mi cuello con desesperación, ya ni sabía que responder a su inusual vocabulario, sólo me limitaba a gemir por sus besos y caricias un tanto bruscas pero que en mi provocaban escalofríos. 

Observe cómo Miles se desabrochaba el cinturón y bajaba la cremallera, ni siquiera se molestó en bajarse los pantalones o mucho menos sus bóxers grises, sino que sin dar muchos rodeos agarró su erección dejándola expuesta ante mis ojos. Nunca había visto un pene a excepción de libros de biología humana así que mi impresión fue absoluta. El miembro tenía un tamaño considerable, estaba duro cual roca y media cerca de dieciocho centímetros, inmediatamente pensé como carajo un pene podía ser así de grande teniendo en cuenta el físico del muchacho. 

Miles dejo mi cuello y volvió a mirarme, había una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

—Vamos, tócalo — ánimo él.

Mire con más detalle su erección, era casi tan pálida como él. Su prepucio estaba ocultando su glande y solo podía ver una ligera punta de este , con temor, me atreví a agarrar lentamente su longitud desde la punta y bajar aquella piel. El glande era normal,su color era rosado y se asemejaba un poco con el de sus labios. Algo curioso que atrajo mi atención al instante.

— Tranquila,enana, no es nada del otro mundo — dijo Miles, su tono fue burlón—. Yo que tú hago algo al respecto, no se va a bajar así sin nada.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya estoy agarrando tu pene.

—¿Y te piensas que eso es suficiente? Por favor, muévelo, no es tan difícil — terció Miles —. No tenemos toda la maldita tarde,Madison.

Me vi obligada a obedecer. Una vez más, pude haberme negado, empujarlo e irme corriendo de ahí por su opresión, pero hice todo lo contrario,¿está mal si digo que me hallaba excitada?

Moví su erección de arriba abajo en movimientos lentos, no había mucha ciencia en masturbar a un chico ya que era bastante simple si se lo compraba con una chica. Él gimió por la estimulación que le estaba brindando, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta. Me gustaba la forma en que gemía, no eran grave ni tampoco exagerados, sonaban bien para mis oídos, suaves y un poco agudos.

—Para ser la primera vez que lo haces eres muy buena — elogió el joven.

Aprovechó para meter sus manos por debajo de mi suéter, gemí por el contacto de sus manos sobre mis tetas, lo único que impedía que las tocara en su totalidad era mi sujetador.

Pensé que retiraría mi suéter y luego el sujetador,sin embargo optó por otra cosa.

Agarró mi mano y la apartó de su pene, yo lo mire confundida pero no me dio tiempo a preguntar si había hecho algo mal pues este saco mis pantalones. Siempre use bragas simples, estas eran de color negro como buena parte de mi ropa interior. 

Miles no se molestó en quitar mis bragas, simplemente las corrió hacia un lado y miró mi coño por unos segundos, estaba un poco húmeda pero no lo suficiente. Él chupo dos de sus dedos y una vez estuvieron cubiertos de su saliva los guió hasta mi entrepierna. Gemí cuando comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares en mi clitoris, lo hizo de manera suave, lo que más me asombró de eso es que supiera donde se haya ese punto sensible pues la mayoría de los chicos simplemente tiraban a penetrar, al menos eso había escuchado.

—Puedes gemir todo lo que quieras,linda, estamos solo nosotros... — susurró en su oído mientras frotaba sus dedos, no parecía dudar de ninguno de sus movimientos, como si tuviera bastante experiencia en ello. No me molesto pensar que sus dedos ya habían estado en otros coños –tal vez un poco – , mis gemidos llenaron todo el camerino y mi respiración se hacía agitada con cada segundo.

De repente me vi sorprendida, Miles había metido dos de sus dedos en mi vagina sin siquiera avisar si yo estaba de acuerdo, solamente se dejó llevar por su atrevimiento y osadía para estimularme aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. La sensación era rara de por sí,no siempre se estaba acostumbrada a sentir dedos ajenos moviéndose animadamente ahí, solamente los de una misma. Pudo captar una pequeña sonrisa en él, cínica y con un toque egocéntrico que jamás había visto en alguien como Miles, durante esos seis meses no había otras palabras como "tímido" o "reservado" para referirme a Fairchild. Era como si alguien lo hubiera poseído y se estuviera aprovechando de su cuerpo para cesar su sed de deseos carnales.

Mi parte moral seguramente tomaría toda esa escena como una especie de violación, pero no contaba si una realmente disfrutaba del placer al que estaba siendo sometida, maldita sea, me gustaba mucho ese chico, no iba a hacerme la santita diciendo que jamás había tenido pensamientos fuera de lugar y eróticos. Hasta ese día jamás había experimentado algo relacionado al sexo a excepción de la masturbación. Era bueno saber que Miles era el primero.

Apreté el brazo de Miles conforme él movía sus dedos más rápidos en mi coño, para este punto mis gemidos eran casi involuntarios y no había manera de callarlos y menos al ritmo que él estaba yendo. Comencé a sentir algo extraño en mi vientre, como si hubiera una especie de presión acumulada que intentara salir de mi, me asuste, esa sensación se transformó rápidamente en una fuerte necesidad de orinar.

—M-Miles... para...¡detente! — pedí con voz jadeante —. Tengo que ir al baño...

No me hacía ni una gracia orinarme sobre la mano de Miles,¿como podría verlo a los ojos después de semejante cosa? Mi dignidad estaría por los suelos.

—Relájate, no vas a orinarte,créeme. Déjate llevar y verás que se sentirá como tocar el cielo con las manos — dijo Miles nuevamente cerca de mi oído —. Ahora deja de hablar de una puta vez.

—Per-

No pude terminar la frase cuando las oleadas de placer de apoderaron de mi cuerpo,agarró los hombros de Miles y los apreté demasiado fuerte. Mi cuerpo entero se tensó por aquel orgasmo, ya había tenido algunos antes pero ninguno se compraba a este, había sido como una explosión de sensaciones inigualables que tal como había dicho Miles,me hicieron sentir que tocaba el cielo con las manos. Me vine a chorros,literalmente. Observe como parte de la mano de Miles se había llenado de estos,acuosos y caliente. 

Miles detuvo sus movimientos poco después de que me viniera. Retiró sus dedos de mi vagina empapada y aprovechó para besarme por el mentón,labios y cuello. Podría recibir esos besos todo el día si pudiera.

—¿Ves? No te estabas orinando,tontita, solamente fue un orgasmo. Si me lo pides podría hacértelo más seguido.— hecho una risita,agarró mi mentón con cierta fuerza,pude notar como su pene estaba goteando un líquido medio transparente,era pre eyaculación.

Miles se alejó de mi y se sentó en una sofá negro que estaba a un extremo del camerino,me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que me acercara. Yo me baje de la mesa del camerino, mis piernas temblaron un poco a raíz del orgasmo de hace apenas un minuto.

—¿Que quieres que haga?

— Que me la chupes,¿no es obvio? — dijo éste sonriendo —. Ya te masturbe y te viniste de una forma muy sexy, ahora es tu turno de hacer que me venga. Vamos, no seas tímida,nena.

Lo observé algo nervioso antes de arrodillarme entre sus piernas, él se había bajando los pantalones hasta los tobillos al igual que sus bóxers y pude notar lo blanca que eran sus piernas. Debían de ser más delgadas que las mías.

Su pene erecto apuntaba al techo. La verdad es que no me veía muy bien teniendo que hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía cómo debía de hacerlo,¿chupar simplemente? 

Miles al ver cómo miraba su pene sin saber que hacer estiró su mano hasta mi cabello, cinchó de este hasta que mi rostro estuvo pegado a su miembro pulsante, me queje por la brutalidad de su agarre.

—¡Si quiero que me la chupes lo haces y punto!

Aquellas palabras sonaron muy duras, no me dolió, al contrario, me resultaron atractivas, llámenme enferma o lo que sea, pero me gusto que estuviera prácticamente obligando a que le hiciera un oral.

Agarre su tronco con suavidad y comencé a lamerlo sin saber mucho cómo comenzar, supuse que esa sería la mejor forma que solo meterlo en la boca. La mano de Miles continuaba entre mis cabellos y tiraba un poco de ellos mientras mi lengua se movía de forma circular por su punta, la verdad es que su pene no tenía sabor, pensé que lo tendría o habría algo especial en hacerlo pero el único sabor que distinguía era el de sus gotas pre seminales de toques dulzones con un leve dejo salado. 

Tras casi un minuto de simplemente usar mi lengua decidí ir al siguiente paso y meterlo en mi boca. Fue sumamente extraño tener esa dureza en mi cavidad bucal, escuché como Miles jadeo en respuesta cuando los primera cinco centímetros de su pene entraron. 

—Vamos,¿te cuesta tanto ir más allá que eso?

Movió sus caderas, de esa manera su miembro llegó a la parte posterior de mi garganta haciendo contacto con mi úvula. Instantáneamente tuve la necesidad de hacerme un lado y toser. No obstante, Miles me mantenía quieta con firmeza para que no me moviera. Mi clara inexperiencia provocó que mis dientes se rozaran contra la fina piel sensible de su tronco y parte de su glande, no a la magnitud que haría chillar de dolor a Miles sino que apenas tocándolo, por la expresión en sus ojos café y la manera en la que sonreía no tuve dudas de que tenía ante mi a un Miles un poquito morboso. Le gustaba sentir ese pequeña molestia –o dolor – en su pene .

— En serio,Madison, para ser virgen no lo haces nada mal. De hecho me sorprende que no te veas forzada para que tus dientes no rocen. — expresó seguido de un gruñido —. No puedo creer que en verdad lo estés haciendo, en el fondo estás hecha una putita,¿te gusta que te agarrando del cabello así? 

Una vez más en el día me sentí surrealista, era como si me hubieran metido en un sueño erótico. El mejor quizás.

De repente él volvió a mover sus caderas, me sentí forzada al no poder hacer ningún movimiento brusco para hacerme a un lado, quería toser a toda costa pero Miles no se veía interesado en dejar de coger mi boca, porque sí, era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo conmigo. Su mano cinchó más hasta el punto en que creí que me arrancaría el cuero cabelludo. Yo me quejaba, una parte de mi quería que se detuviera para que me diera un respiro, pero otra simplemente deseaba que siguiera. 

No se de donde obtuve mi parte morbosa, quizás mi mente comenzó a pudrirse desde aquella vez a los ocho años cuando vi mi primera cinta pornográfica. No me culpen, mis tíos no eran cuidados cuando mis padres me dejaban a su cuidado, tenían cintas a la vista y yo puse una de ellas creyendo que me encontraría con una película de Disney.

—¡Mierda! ¡Eso es todo,hija de perra! —vociferó el de rulos, comencé a sentir como este jadeaba con más rapidez y sobre todo como dejo de moverse con rapidez,sus piernas se tensaron. El respiro no me duro demasiado cuando su semen llenó mi boca —. Trágate todo, si dejas una gota no dudare en dejarte el culo rojo de tantas nalgas,zorrita.

Su último comentario provocó un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo. Me vi obligada a tragar todo, se me cruzo por la mente escupirlo pero me di cuenta que no era tan mal como esperaba,de hecho me gusto su sabor dulzón y textura viscosa, no era muy espeso por lo que no fue tarea difícil en tragar.

Luego de que por fin pude tragar hasta la última gota lo miré a los ojos, este sonreía.

—Buena chica — dio Miles acariciando mi mejilla —. Me gusta que te portes bien y hagas lo que te digo, pero no te lo tomes como algo en serio . Yo no te trataría así si no hay un contexto sexual. 

Fue bueno saberlo.

—Oh... está bien.

—Vamos, ven aquí. — dio unas palmadita a sus muslos haciendo referencia a que me sentará sobre él.

Me incorpore y me senté en su regazo,no si demasiado importancia a que su pene estuviera rozando contra mi pues ni bien me puse sobre él,Miles comenzó a besarme pero ya no de una manera casi necesitada y descontrolada. Sus besos eran más tiernos, sus manos acarician mi espalda por debajo de mi suéter. Era tan raro que luego de comportarse tan pervertido conmigo mostrara ese lado tierno que también dudaba de su existencia, sí, Miles era dulce conmigo pero nunca lo expresaba a través de abrazos por ejemplo.

Nos mantuvimos así durante un buen rato, simplemente disfrutando de besos y caricias hasta que decidimos volver al escenario, habíamos perdió la noción del tiempo en todo así así que Jessica y Robert debían de estar por venir.

Tuvimos que ir al baño para lavarnos las manos y demás, Miles dijo que no quería que estuviéramos "oliendo a sexo ". 

Para cuando Jessica y Robert llegaron nosotros nos hallábamos sentados en el proscenio con nuestras guitarras.

—Que raro verte por aquí temprano — dijo Jessica al verme, la chica más alta que yo y lo que más destacaba eran sin duda sus ojos azules y su cabello rojo teñido ondulado, era muy bonita.

—Tampoco llegue demasiado temprano, solo unos diez minutos antes.

—¿Ah, sí? — rio Robert, él era un poco más bajo que Jessica y tenía el cabello corto rubio, siempre vestía con una chaqueta de cuero negra —. No es por sonar mal ni nada pero algo me dice que ustedes dos hicieron algo,no me sorprendería de que se dieran unos besos por ahí.

—¿Besos? — resopló Jessica —. Idiota, sí yo me quedara con un chico a solas haríamos muchas otras cosas además de simples besos,¿te quedaste en la secundaria,no? 

— Bueeeeno, yo te recuerdo no di mi primer beso hasta que tuve dieciséis.

—Que patético.

Miles y yo nos reímos . Ellos dos siempre solían tener pequeñas discusiones, alegraban el ambiente.

Estuvimos ensayando y probando el sonido durante unas tres horas aproximadamente, harían una pequeña pausa de una hora para poder ir a comer algo,había un McDonald en la esquina así que decidimos a ir a comprar ahí.

En eso que estábamos haciendo la fila para poder ordenar, Miles se colocó detrás mío y me dio un apretón en el trasero. Jessica estaba muy concentrada en el menú tratando de decidir que pedir, Robert estaba pidiendo lo suyo ya. Ninguno de los dos se percató de lo que Miles susurró en mi oído.

—Está noche vendrás a mi casa y te cogeré.


End file.
